


Anemoi

by Rexa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Jendral Han Jisung hanya begitu mengagumi Pangeran Hwang Hyunjin. Lewat goresan pena bulu di atas perkamen dituangkannya rasa kagum yang penuh cinta untuk sang pangeran.Didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisiLagi yang diadakan oleh Kenzeira.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 1





	1. Euros

**Author's Note:**

> Stray Kids © JYP Entertainment and themselves. I only own my story and I just borrowed their name in order to make this fanwork. The original ones are not mine. I don’t gain any profit from this fanwork but just some fun.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Dihadiahkan juga untuk sahabat saya yang begitu mencintai Hanjis dan Haje💝

**Euros**

Kepadamu cahaya bintang kemilau menjelma

  
Jauh dari semarak gemilang, menuju khasanah fana

  
Langit anugerahkan berkat terindah

  
Kamu….

  
Semilir bayu membelai, mengantarkan aroma pucuk-pucuk basah,

  
Wangi kuncup-kuncup kembang

  
Tetunasan yang menyembul dari dinginnya musim yang berganti

  
Kamu serupa harapan yang dibawakan ketika hujan

  
Menjelma serupa pelangi yang mengikat janji dengan cakrawala

  
Pangeranku, lewat antaran embusan angin timur aku berdoa

  
Kiranya cinta akan mewarnai hari-harimu

  
Mengisi warna yang berbeda dalam jejak kehidupanmu

  
Hamba akan selalu setia, seperti purnama kepada dunia.

**End**


	2. Notos

**Notos**

Rinai hujan turun bagai derai tawa

Membasuh tanah kering yang terbakar surya

Langit dan bumi bersua dalam haru

Melupakan sejenak bengis terik yang sempat meraja

Senyummu serupa hujan musim panas

Sejukkan kalbu yang dilanda dahaga

Tenangkan temaram yang bergolak dalam raga

Jiwaku segersang sahara, pilu terbawa rindu

Namun ingatan akan tawamu embuskan angin selatan yang menenangkan

Tidakkah Yang Mulia merasakannya?

Aroma kayu mahoni dan cendana?

Melebur bagai persembahan wewangian kepada Baginda Raja

Di sini hamba menanti, waktu yang akan membawaku berjumpa kembali denganmu, Pangeranku

Dalam desau bayu kuantarkan rinduku, kiranya ia menggapaimu dalan pelukan mesra

Semesra hangat sang mentari yang memeluk bumi

End


	3. Zephyr

**Zephyr**

Lembut kecupan helai mahkota mawar menemu bumi

Bawa kerinduan pesona yang telah berjaya

Kala bayu berembus, helaiannya menari membelah udara,

Ucap perpisahan dengan gegap gempita

Kamu berada di antaranya, Yang Mulia

Menekuni lembar-lembar papirus dengan pena bulu angsa

Bermandikan cahaya senja, berhujankan helaian mahkota mawar

Bersama semarak dedaunan mapple yang gugur, menghelakan kehangatan surya yang tersisa

Parasmu teduh serupa angin barat yang menyejukkan

Ikut hantarkan sang surya ke peraduan senja

Gentar hatiku dibuatnya, bilakah jasaku setara dengan pemandangan yang tiada dua, Pangeran?

Senyummu sadarkanku, kamulah anugerah yang semesta berikan padaku

Layaknya berlaksa gemintang kepada malam

End


	4. Boreas

**Boreas**

Keping-keping salju terserak di udara

Tebarkan wangi dingin yang menggemeletukkan belulang

Desah napas putih berembus, di antara aroma es dan hutan pinus 

Kamu dan salju menyatu

Cintamu pada salju seperti pujangga dengan lantunan sajaknya

Aku hanya mampu memandangmu dari jauh

Tak ingin mengganggu waktumu bercengkerama dengan butiran putih yang kamu suka

Seolah kamu ingin tunjukkan cintamu yang tulus kepadaku, lewat salju yang kau rengkuh dalam pelukmu

Aku pikir aku cemburu

Namun senyummu pudarkan gejolak jiwaku

Kamu hanya bahagia bersamaku, seperti salju yang setia pada pegunungan utara yang beku

Bebaskan tingkahmu layaknya rusa yang berkejaran di antara pepohonan

Jadi dirimu sendiri, tanggalkan sejenak gelar kebangsawanan dan statusmu

Kamu terbang layaknya kupu-kupu, menari cantik di udara yang beku

Kepakkan sayap dan menggapai inginmu, raih bebasmu dan berbahagia sepanjang waktu

Angin utara seolah tunduk padamu, berembus perlahan di belakangmu

Pangeranku, dengarkanlah aku, sumpah setiaku abadi hanya untukmu

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan membaca. Saya baru di fandom ini. Semoga berkenan.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
